


Monster in the Bedroom

by CuddlePossum



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dante Emeritus, M/M, Raphael Copia, Rough Oral Sex, Top Copia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlePossum/pseuds/CuddlePossum
Summary: Copia just wants to go to sleep after a long day of work, Papa II just wants to choke on his dick.





	Monster in the Bedroom

Papa II's wicked smirk sent a chill down Copia's tired spine. The man was dead on his feet but like a lamb to the slaughter he trudged over to his bed and fell into the arms of his waiting Angel of Death.

"Topolino" he growled softly, "you look exhausted, let me make you feel better." It would have been sweet and borderline domestic if it had come from anyone else, but Dante is a wolf in sheep's clothing and he's already devouring Raphael's body with his eyes. 

"Please" was all Raphael could whimper out as Dante lunged for his prey, kissing him hungrily while throwing off their clothes. The Cardinal was moaning wantonly as Dante trailed kisses, searing hot like hellfire, down his neck, chest, and stomach to his aching cock.

The anti-pope growled in pleasure as he licked a stripe up Copia's cock, swirling his tongue around the head before pressing the tip of his forked tongue against his slit, grunting when Copia's hips snapped forward and buried himself in Papa's mouth, pressing at the back of his throat.

"I'm here to usurp the throne." was all the warning Dante got before he was shoved back down onto Copia's cock, the man's hand on the back of his head held him down as Copia rolled his hips, fucking into his lover's throat as the man writhed, groaning and snarling between gasps as the Cardinal used him for his pleasure.

Raphael moaned, tossing his head back as he watched Dante's eyes roll back, sucking Copia's cock hungrily while grinding his hip against the bed; his sharp claws dug into Raphael's hips, drawing little pin pricks of blood as he swallowed around his lover's cock.

Copia was a writhing mess beneath his vicious lover, who seemed to be doing his damn best to suck the Cardinal's soul out of his cock. Without more than a loud cry of Papa's name and a plea for mercy, Raphael Copia arched his back sharply and came down Dante Emeritus' throat. With a pleased growl, Dante swallowed down every drop and pulled off of Raphael's cock, licking him clean before he kissed the panting man and rested his head on his heaving chest.

"Do you feel better now, Topolino?" Papa asked as innocently as he could. "Much....Much better." Copia panted, eyes wide in shock. Who knew Papa II could suck cock like a pornstar?


End file.
